<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something like that by greeneyedenvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821007">something like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedenvy/pseuds/greeneyedenvy'>greeneyedenvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedenvy/pseuds/greeneyedenvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>billy and stu trying to be a couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Stu Macher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>does stu want a relationship? yes<br/>does billy? something like that</p><p>nobody's gonna like it, but im making a series of this anyway and (unpop opinion alert) stu's a top.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stu was kissing down his friend's neck, and he stopped for a second, just a bit breathless, "Bills...?"</p><p>Billy looked at him, "What's up?" He asked, gulping, a little scared from the mystery of it.</p><p>"This isn't like, some one-night stand, right?"</p><p>He had a look of confusion, the evidence in his brow and mouth, "I--I don't know," He admitted, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Stu seemed to get a little sad at that, "It's just, I want you for more than that, and I don't wanna scare you off or anything." He exhaled.</p><p>"Well, I didn't know you felt like that, but it wouldn't be smart."</p><p>"No, no, no, you're right. We've gotta keep them for the plan," He smiled, that was the plan, indeed.</p><p>Billy looked at him, "I mean, we could work something out like that...maybe."</p><p>Stu's smile was more genuine, this time, "I hope so." He replied, happily, going back to kissing.</p><p>For a moment, he broke the silence, about to laugh, "Fucker, no marks!" He smiled, pushing Stu back a little.</p><p>He grinned back, "Watch me," He said, kissing Billy on the lips and proceeding to move down again. He put a firm, but protective, hand on his friend's hip. He left a small, nearly unnoticeable hickey on Billy's neck.</p><p>He smiled again, nonchalantly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>